Lita Halford
Lita Halford 'is a character in ''Brütal Legend and the younger sister of Lars Halford. She accepts Eddie Riggs as an ally in the resistance movement against Emperor Doviculus (despite her suspicion of Eddie the day he arrived in Bladehenge). She is extremely distrustful of Ophelia due to her parents having been in the Black Tear Rebellion. Story Appearances * To Bladehenge! * Kill Master's Mercy * Lair of the Metal Queen * Battle for Bladehenge * Tour of Destruction * Fists Shall Fall * March to Impalement * Sanctuary of Sin * It's Raining Death * Doom's Dawn * The Unhealing Wound * Deliver the Metal * A Number of the Beasts * Regret's Infinite Mire * Dry Ice, Wet Graves * Racing the Reaper * Sea of Black Tears * Abomination Overdrive Characteristics Lita Halford is a woman of few words, but has a "stubborn and forceful personality," as Eddie has said. When confronted with the Deuce for the first time, she mistook it for a demon, stabbing it in the wheel. She is extremely protective of her brother Lars, whom she loves dearly, and does not give away her trust easily. However, she does have an argument with her brother about whether Lars gives Ophelia too much credit. In between tour preparations, Eddie can find her training with her favourite dummy modelled after Lionwhyte, without showing any sign of fatigue. She only rests and takes a more commanding position after Lars's death. After the campaign is completed, Eddie can find her training dummy left alone in Bladehenge. Despite her attitude, Lita is moved to tears a few times during the game - first when Eddie stops her from striking down Ophelia, where you can see that her eyeliner has been running, and later, when the Kill Master had no hope of saving Lars from his mortal wound (She also cries if you lose the first battle against Drowning Doom). In typical fashion though, she tells Eddie that she'd rather have scorpions run down on her face than tears (Something which Eddie comments would make a pretty cool album cover). She is disgusted by tears and condemns it as a weakness. That alone describes Lita's personality fairly well. After the death of Lars, Lita tries to be a sensible voice in Ironheade, speaking out whenever Eddie's plans seem too outrageous, such as when she was expected to tame the Metal Beasts with her 'forceful personality'. She also develops a sense of humour (though it is very dry) later in the game. Lita is very identifiable in the chaotic battlefield due her blunt bang blonde hair and a signature halberd weapon. She has an early 80s style of heavy metal with tattoos on both of her shoulders, which is quite different from Ophelia's gothic and modern style (casual and jeans). She is also more muscular than other female characters in the game, suggesting her superior physical strength. This was also evident through her Double Team, where Eddie lifts her up to perform a stunning acrobatic attack. Lita's distrust of Eddie eases by the end of the campaign, where she muses aloud that she and Eddie never seem to have time to get to know each other. Eddie is asleep though, and Lita lets the thought go in favour of preparing for the next Stage Battle. Double Team Lita leaps into the air and Eddie catches the dull end of her halberd, leaving her balancing upside-down on the top. When Eddie triggers the attack, he tosses Lita up in the air, and she performs a mid-air spin that ends with her driving her halberd into the ground and causing a massive shockwave, similar to the Double Team attack of the Bouncer. Trivia *After finishing the game, Eddie can visit her in the Bladehenge Graveyard to the southeast of Bladehenge itself, kneeling before her brother's grave in mourning. She kneels down in front of Lars' grave with Eddie for as long as the players chooses to kneel down by her side. **Doing so while wearing the Black Metal Threads earns the player the Norwegian Sendoff achievement/trophy. *Kath Soucie also voiced the character Maureen in Full Throttle, another Tim Schafer game. *Lita is modelled after Lita Ford's appearance during her popularity in the 80s. Her name is an amalglamation of '''Lita Ford and Rob Halford of Judas Priest, both of whom have voice-acting roles in the game as well. Gallery Lita_To_Bladehenge!.jpg|Eddie Rigs meets Lita in To Bladehenge!. Lita Halford Left Behind.jpg Lita Death's Clutch.jpg Lita and Eddie.jpg litaandopheliachill.jpg litaleansforward.jpg Related Content Category:Characters Category:Ironheade Category:Humans